


Rivalidade

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clube dos OCs, Gen, POV First Person, and they were rivals
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Arya e Neah sempre foram amigos, mas as coisas parecem não estar mais indo bem entre os dois. Algo já não é mais como costumava ser, tudo por causa de uma conquista."Nós mudamos sim, mas ninguém disse que foi pra pior, disse?"
Series: Clube dos OCs da Chibi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849963





	Rivalidade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, Ana aqui. Já faz um tempo desde que eu escrevi uma original, então pode ser que eu esteja meio enferrujada na categoria. Mas deixando isso de lado, escrever em primeira pessoa é um desafio e tanto pra mim.  
> Os dois personagens dessa one são dois dos meus OCs favoritos, então espero que vocês gostem deles.  
> Boa leitura para todos!

**_Frenemy: do Inglês, um melhor amigo(a) que é, ao mesmo tempo, um rival._ **

— Eu consigo ver o quanto as coisas mudaram entre nós após aquele dia, mas parece que você é tapado o suficiente para não notar, Neah! — Elevo a voz e respondo à pergunta de genuína preocupação dele rudemente. — Você ao menos já tentou perceber a realidade da situação?!

Neah deu um passo para trás e apertou os punhos. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, aqueles olhos azuis me encararam com uma estranha determinação.

— Fala sério Arya, somos amigos desde sempre. Você sabe muito bem que tem coisas que eu só reparo e entendo se me explicarem. Então seja sincera, o que está te incomodando e porque você anda me evitando? — Antes de ouvir minha resposta, ele faz um sinal de “deixem-nos em paz” e depois me leva para um local mais reservado. A última coisa de que precisamos é que a Ordem inteira fique sabendo de nossas rixas pessoais.

O que ele disse é verdade. Somos amigos desde que nos entendemos por gente, mas eu acabei criando uma espécie de abismo entre nós. E fiz isso sabendo que deveria estar feliz por meu amigo ter conquistado algo depois de ser alvo de chacota por anos.

— Desculpa. É só que depois de ficar tanto tempo na expectativa de um rival, eu nunca imaginei que ele surgiria na figura de um dos meus melhores amigos.

— Oi? Mas do que você está falando... — Ele para por um momento e parece que tudo começa a fazer sentido em sua mente. — Espera. Isso não tem a ver com os nunchakus, tem? E como assim rival? Desde quando?

— Para falar a verdade, eu sempre considerei que quem acabasse conquistando os nunchakus seria meu rival, só que tudo mudou quando você conseguiu fazer isso, Neah.

— Mas quem disse que eu mudei, Arya? Ainda sou o mesmo gato assustado de sempre.

— Só que agora que percebeu que até mesmo alguém considerado inútil consegue alcançar algo se tentar, você ganhou confiança, não? Você mudou sim, Neah. Não só você, mas todos da Ordem. Incluindo eu.

— Se você tivesse mudado tanto assim, Kohrin e eu teríamos percebido. Não tem como aqueles que são próximos de você não repararem que algo está diferente.

— Mas a Koh percebeu sim. Só você que é meio tapado mesmo e acha que tudo continua como antes.

A expressão de puro choque que toma conta do rosto dele é absurdamente cômica, mas antes que ele tenha alguma ideia perigosa, procuro uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta para o assunto.

— Nem pense em sair agora! Você me fez começar a falar, agora sente aí e escute até o fim! — Resmungo cruzando os braços, enquanto ele apenas indica que entendeu. — Sabe Neah, no fundo eu sei que não sou mais a mesma Arya de antes da conquista dos nunchakus, só que... eu não sei exatamente o que mudou em mim, se é que isso faz algum sentido. Para você, o que aquele dia representa?

Ele nem pensa antes de responder e simplesmente diz:

— Não é óbvio? Aquele é o dia que eu conquistei o direito de lutar ao lado das pessoas que são importantes para mim!

Não sei porque eu ainda acreditei que ele responderia algo diferente disso. Neah sempre foi simplista em tudo e não seria o fato de ter conquistado uma arma lendária que mudaria isso. Quem sabe... talvez eu estivesse pensando demais, ou estivesse com medo de perder o reconhecimento que sempre tive na Ordem.

— E para você Arya, o que aquele dia significa?

— Aquele é o dia em que eu descobri que o medo de perder tudo o que já consegui pode falar mais alto do que o que está bem embaixo do meu nariz. Por isso eu mudei. Antes de você conquistar o nunchaku, eu queria alguém para competir comigo, um rival. Depois que você o conquistou, eu fiquei com medo de perder aquilo que eu já possuía, eu fiquei com medo de ter tudo tomado de mim...

Então deixei que cada palavra entalada na minha garganta saísse. Cada receio, expectativa, medo e plano para o futuro. Neah apenas me escutou sem dar um pio sequer até que eu tivesse colocado tudo para fora e me acalmado.

— Sabe, eu também me sinto um pouco assim. Mas isso é algo normal Arya. Eu não acho que estou no nível em que você possa me considerar seu rival, mas se o convite ainda estiver valendo, não quer tentar essa ideia? — O sorriso dele foi o mais convincente dos convites que eu poderia receber.

— Você está me desafiando, gato assustado? Saiba que não vou pegar leve só porque você é meu amigo de infância!

— Acho bom mesmo, garota prodígio! Afinal, não vai ter graça se você pegar leve! — Ele respondeu caindo na risada. E não demorou muito para que eu me juntasse a ele em uma genuína gargalhada de alegria.

Hoje eu sei muito bem que não sou mais a mesma Arya de antes. Antes de Neah conquistar os nunchakus, eu apenas me importava com a competição. A antiga Arya jamais aceitaria a situação atual. Um dos meus melhores amigos é ao mesmo tempo o meu rival e, se querem saber, hoje já não vejo problema algum nisso.

Nós mudamos sim, mas ninguém disse que foi pra pior, disse?


End file.
